TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Thomas Movies for the DVD/VHS Ideas
Here are some full remakes that TrainBoy43 should make. Full Movies Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Narrated By Alec Baldwin (Preview Clip 1: Really Useful Engine) * Narrator: Diesel 10's in a dump, but the steam engines are still right on track. * CHORUS: * He's a really useful engine, you know * All the other engines they'll tell you so * He huffs and puffs and whistles * Rushing to and fro * He's the really useful engine we adore! * CHORUS: * He's the one, he's the one * He's the really useful engine that we adore * He's the one, he's the number one * Thomas the Tank Engine * He's a really useful engine, you know * 'Cause the Fat Controller, he told him so * Now he's got a branch line * To call his very own * He's the really useful engine we adore * CHORUS: * Little blue train, he's always there * Whenever you need a hand * If you need help with a situation * Who comes into mind * CHORUS: * He's a really useful engine, you know * Maybe little, but he's never slow * Stand back in amazement * Just you watch him go * He's the really useful engine we adore * CHORUS: * He's the really useful engine we adore! (Preview Clip 2: There's no time to waste!) * Percy: (sad) Now, Thomas. Let's get Lily back to her Grandpa now, or Diesel 10 will get rid of our railroad. * Thomas: (confused) Now how will Lily go without gold dust? * Mr. Conductor: Only in the lost engine. (gets up) Unless... * Thomas: (anxious) Unless? Hmm? * Mr. Conductor: Thomas, can you please take Lily? (walks with Lily up to Thomas) * Thomas: (horrified) Through the buffers?! Then what if I go on the railroad and my wheels can't work? * Mr. Conductor: So, what if they can? * Thomas: (sad) Then, what if--? If? * Mr. Conductor: Yes? * Thomas: (worried) What if it's dark?! * Mr. Conductor: It will be for a while. * Thomas: (annoyed) And cold?! * Mr. Conductor: Maybe. * Thomas: (cross) Then how can I come back again?! * Mr. Conductor: It's why you're a really useful engine, who will find a way. * Thomas: (gulps fearfully at his best friend, Percy, and looks back at Lily, and smiles) Then... I'll try! (whistles and sets off down the track. Along the track, Thomas hums a tune) I promise I'll get you home to your Grandpa, Lily. * Tumbleweed: Follow me, partner. (Thomas squeals in alarm) Right, this way to Buffer Ville. Just a walk in the park. * Thomas: We're going through, Lily. (speeds toward the buffers) * Tumbleweed: You're on your own, here on in, little blue buckaroo. Yehoo! (dissapears) * Thomas: Little engines can do big things. (speeds through the tunnel and vanishes and arrives at the magic railroad to find the missing coal car) Despite being dark, and cold, and bumpy, I am not afraid. Oh, it's the missing coal car! * Lily: Coal car?! Stoke up the magic in the mountain?! That's part of Mr. Conductor's clue to his gold dust! * Thomas: And Lily, that's what you'll do with coal. Stoke it up to make steam. Now I think we're really reliable to help Mr. Conductor. Let's both go back for that coal truck. (puffs backward up to the coal truck in front and couples up in front) Buffers, coal truck, we're starting to solve the mysteries, Lily. * Lily: You two are really useful engines, guys. (Thomas smiles and heads for the buffers and arrives at Muffle Mountain) (Preview Clip 3) * Junior: (still on Diesel 10's roof with the diesel going to the Smelting shed) I'm sorry, Lily, I'm sorry for what I have done. I'll be responsible, also really useful, because I will be. And I will be! (James screams in terror as Diesel 10 stops in time as Junior lands on James's roof instead) James! * Diesel 10: (Junior tries to blow his whistle, but fails) Oh... So you're losing your sparkles too, eh? (laughs evilly) So long, twinkle toes. * Junior: It's empty. * Diesel 10: Here we go. * James: Oh no. What are we going to do?! (backs away from Diesel 10, who is still advancing on him) * Junior: We'll think of something! * Diesel 10: (laughs evilly) That's it! * Junior: I'll find some more, Lily, I promise. If I'm going to be any help at all, it's now or never, I've got to use up the rest of this stuff! * Diesel 10: Are you ready? * James: No, we're not. * Junior: This is it, get us out of here! * James: Now we are! (Junior blows his whistle and manages to get himself and James out of trouble) * Diesel 10: What in the--? Calling All Engines!, Narrated By Michael Brandon The Great Discovery, Narrated By Pierce Bronsan (US) Misty Island Rescue, Narrated By Michael Brandon Day of the Diesels, Narrated By Michael Brandon Blue Mountain Mystery, Narrated By Michael Brandon King of the Railway, Narrated By Mark Moraghan (US) Tale of the Brave, Narrated By Mark Moraghan (US) The Adventure Begins, Narrated By Mark Moraghan (US) Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Narrated By Mark Moraghan (US) Category:TrainBoy43